Open Conversation
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: It's funny what you can misunderstand when you listen in on someone. That's exactly what happens when Cody, Randy, John, Hunter, Chris, and Shawn, overhear Kennedy talking to himself. Humor. -Oneshot-


**A/N- So this just came to me, and I think it turned out alright. Let me know what you think. I wrote this in about 20 minutes, and quickly proofread it. **

**I'm going to close the poll in my profile in about a week, so vote please. I'm going to finish up CHWT then start the new story voted for. **

The usual jokes, pranks, and taunting were taking place backstage before Raw started Monday night, and everyone was going about their business, driving Vince crazy. Shawn and Hunter were up to their usual antics, Randy was starring at himself in the mirror, John was preparing for his match, Cody was trying to avoid Jericho, who kept making gay jokes. Then a question popped up.

"Where's Ken?" Where is Ken? That question seemed to get heads turning.

"I don't know. I saw him come in earlier." Randy tells them. It was unusual for Ken not to be here.

"Come to think of it, he hasn't made one joke or remark towards me tonight." Cody recalls. Something was definitely up, not a day went by that Ken didn't make fun of Cody.

"I know for a fact that neither Vince or Stephanie wanted to see him." Hunter speaks up. Where the hell could he be? A second later the locker room door opened and six pairs of eyes turned to look at it, expecting Ken to walk through it. Instead, they were greeted with Jeff's smiling face. He stops short when he seem them all starring at him.

"Miss me?" He asks jokingly. It wasn't odd for Jeff to disappear before a show for hours at a time. Now Jeff's here, but still no Ken.

"Hardly assclown. Do you know where Ken is?" Chris asks, slightly worried about his friend.

"No. I figured he would be in here with you guys like he always is."

"We figured that too, but he obviously isn't." Shawn says.

"So how long have you all been here?" Jeff asks, unpacking his gear.

"Three hours." John tells him.

"And you just now noticed he was missing...?"

"Hey jerk-off, it isn't our job to know where the monkey is all hours of the day." Chris yells at him.

"Calm down Jericho. Keep yelling and I won't tell you where Ken is, since you all are curious."

"You just said you didn't know where he was." Randy says.

"That was then, this is now." Jeff says, finishing getting ready for tonight.

"Seriously Jeff, do you know where he is or not?" Shawn asks.

"Learn to take a joke. Yes I know where he is. He's in the empty room down the hall." Jeff informs them.

"...Why?" Hunter draws out. What the hell could Ken be doing in an empty room by himself?

"I don't know. I passed him in the hallway and saw that was where he went." And with that, six superstars made a mad rush to the door, while Jeff stood back and looked on dumbfounded.

"I'm his best friend, I'll go in first and see what's up." Chris announces.

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend?" Cody asks, hurt laced in his voice.

"Well you were until you picked _HER _over me."

"Chris, she's my fiancé, I'm sorry if I decided to share a room with her and not you."

"Well we could have all three shared."

"No. That would be just wrong." Cody tells him. What would it take for him to understand Becky came first in his life?

"Would you two shut up, we're trying to listen to what Kennedy is saying." Randy hisses at the two men arguing. Everyone standing in the hallway became quiet, as they listened to the man talk to himself.

"Shawn...I've loved you...for a long time...No, that will never work. Think Ken, think." They heard Ken say to himself.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Hunter asks.

"Shh." Was his response.

"We've known each other for awhile now...and I was just wondering...Dammit Ken, get yourself together." He yells at himself.

"I'm not sure if you single or not Shawn...but I was thinking we could maybe...No, no, no." Ken sounded frustrated, while the others couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Shawn, I think Ken wants to ask you out." Randy whispers.

"It appears to be that way." John adds

"I can't believe this, one of us turns out to be gay, and it's not Cody." Chris says, surprised and saddened by this fact. He had at least a year worth of jokes for Cody.

"Guys no, there is now way Ken is gay." Hunter says. Ken would be the last person he would suspect to be gay.

"Just shut up and listen." Randy hisses. They all get quiet and listen to Ken continue to speak to himself.

"Every time I am around you, I get this connection. I've never felt this way...that'll never work. Come one Ken. It's only Shawn, who've you've known for a few years no. You can do this." Ken encourages himself, while the others are still in denial.

"Out of all of us, I can't believe it's Shawn he wants to date. I'm way better looking." Chris pouts.

"Seriously man, I can't believe you just said that." Cody says, stepping away from Chris.

"What? You don't agree Cody? Is that what your saying?" Chris asks, hurt.

"No...I just meant that...see your always making jokes then you...yes Chris, your way better looking." Cody gives in, after receiving icy looks from Chris.

"Would you two kiss and make up, then shut up." John says, straining to hear Ken.

"I don't date often, rarely really, but I think we could have a good time together Shawn, go out for a few drinks, and if it doesn't work out, we can go back to being friends, no harm done." They hear Ken say.

"What do you guys think it is, my hair, looks, body, or ass?" Shawn asks boastfully.

"Body."

"Hair."

"Definitely ass." Were the answers immediately given to Shawn. They quiet down when Ken speaks again.

"I love everything about you Shawn. The way your blonde hair is so soft and natural, how there's always a little pep in your walk. I've never felt this way before."

"Shawn, the poor man is rehearsing how to ask you out. Your going to break it heart when you say no." Randy says.

"They don't call him the Heartbreak Kid for nothing." Hunter points out.

"Well maybe one of us can talk to him before he goes through with this." John suggest.

"That's a great idea. Who is going to do it though? Obviously not Shawn." Hunter says. Chris pokes Cody in his side, causing him to raise his arm.

"Cody! Great, get to it." Chris says, pushing the young man forward.

"Chris, you poked me. That isn't fair."

"Share is fair." Chris reminds him.

"How does that..." Cody starts.

"Your gay in denial too. Go in and share your wisdom with him." Chris explains.

"Fine, but I'm not gay." Cody tells them, then gently knocks on the door. The other five men scatter down the hallway before Ken spots them. It took a few moments, but Ken opened the door.

"Cody, what can I do for you?" Ken asks, surprised to see the rookie standing there.

"Can we talk for a moment, I promise, it won't take long."

"Uh, sure. But how did you know I was in here?" Ken asks, stepping aside to let Cody in.

"I saw you walk in earlier. Listen Ken, I think I know why your in here though." Cody says, getting right to the point.

"You do?"

"Yeah. It has to do with Shawn doesn't it?" Cody asks, sitting down on a chair.

"Yeah, how do you know that though?"

"I heard you talking to yourself. Are you sure Shawn is right for you?"

"Of course. I've thought long and hard about it." Ken tells him.

"You don't care what the other guys are going to say?" Cody asks. Ken made enough gay jokes to the point where it was hard to believe he had a crush on another man.

"No. I love Shawn. I really do. I can't help I feel Cody." Ken tells him. Ugh, he was getting emotional, and Cody was used to the cocky Ken. He didn't know how to handle this.

"I get that. But what if Shawn says no?"

"Then I guess I'll deal with it. I have to try though, Shawn's always in my head."

"You know what? Then go for it. Ask Shawn out, I wish you nothing but luck." Cody exclaims, standing up.

"Really? You think Shawn will go out with me?" Ken asks hopefully.

"Hey man, anythings possible."

"Thanks Cody." Cody nods his head and quickly exits the room. Oh man, the guys wouldn't be happy about this. They all crowded around him when he walked in.

"Did you do it, is he over Shawn?" Randy asks.

"Hey, I'm not that easy to get over." Shawn butts in.

"Right. Anyway, I couldn't do it guys. He was so hopeful. It sounds like he is in love with you Shawn." Cody tells them truthfully.

"Alright, stand back. I'm used to breaking hearts. Let me talk to him." Chris says.

"No, no. That's okay." Cody stops him. Chris was the last thing Ken needed.

"It's okay Junior. I have a way with words." Chris pushed past Cody, and walked out the door. The other guys waited a few minutes, and walked out. Vince stopped them on the way down the hall.

"Excuse me gentlemen, where in the hell is Kennedy at?" Vince asks.

"Down the hall..." John says, his eyes falling on the figure beside Vince.

"Whose the babe?" Randy asks, eyeing the young woman up. She was tall, had long blonde hair, and had on a bright smile.

"This is a friend of Kennedy's. Her name is Shawn." In an instant, five heads turned down down the hall.

"CHRIS, I AM NOT GAY!"

Hey, mistakes happen.

**A/N- Kennedy really is married to a women named Shawn in real life. I thought it made a good story. **


End file.
